


Mourning Would Do You No Good

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, My only Het story, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Süitruîn showed to her king, that sex might cure everything, even his broken heart after his loss of his Adar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning Would Do You No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Oli
> 
> Pairing: Thranduil/OFC (Süitruîn) 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do own Süitruîn. Though I wish to own too Thranduil. Poor me.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: First time, Het.

Things you should try to include = I would like NC17 rating, romance and sex and yummy Thranduil, sad after the death of his father. He must look for a queen but he is not in the mood... 

Things you should NOT include = I don't want a sappy Thranduil but neither do I like an evil one.

Note: This is my **FIRST** Het story, so please be gentle with me.

~*~

**Greenwood**

It all started when Lord Elrond came alone after the war of the Last Alliances.

The guards know that he left with King Oropher over the war of the last alliances, and now the lord’s presence, as he came alone, were filled with dread, or was it just mourning over the late king?

Prince Thranduil sat in his Adar’s room as he played with his own sword, letting the sharp side role over the floor and his hand smooth over the sword handle.

He missed his Adar, as he wished he could take back his words, and he was afraid that his father took his harsh words to the war, and he felt regret and guilt in each day his Adar did not return.

“Prince Thranduil, Lord Elrond had arrived…” the guard noted over to the prince, as he bowed.

Prince Thranduil raised his head from the sword, and only stared at the guard, and nodded, as it was hard for him to say anything, as the missing of his Adar seemed to take it all.

“Lord Elrond…” Thranduil called, staring over to the dark hair lord that stood and bowed at him.

“Thranduil…” Lord Elrond could only manage to say, as he wondered over in his mind, how would he say to him that his father died in the war.

“Where is my Adar?” Thranduil asked, as he noticed that Lord Elrond did not title him, and he did wonder why.

“He did not make it,” Elrond replied and then he added, “Sauron’s wrath.... We were dealing against Sauron.... You should be proud of your Ada, Thranduil, he was the best warrior I have ever seen.”

Thranduil lowered his head; he could feel the tears, as they were ready to burst from his eyes, and he felt his legs give out under him as he collapsed to the floor.

“Thranduil… I could share your loss; as he was my best friend, and I wish that our kingdoms not be parted, and we remain friends. I do not wish us to be enemies, and I believe that if your Adar were alive, neither would he.” Elrond softly spoke to him.

~*~

**Later that day…**

 

Thranduil stared at the graveyard, as he stared at the trees, and noted that the birds sang a lullaby of the last king who fell in the war.

Thranduil stood over the fresh empty grave; he knelt beside and cried over the loss of his Adar. He wished he could have a body to bury, a body he could really grieve upon.

An elven lady watched over her upcoming king. She hoped she could ease his pain, and make it go away, a part of her also hated to see her king hurt and fragile and it placed an ache in her heart.

She swallowed hard, and took a walk over to her king; she knelt beside him, and hugged him, enfolding him in a warm embrace.

The king let her, as he wanted someone that he could talk, cry, and even to share his feelings with.

Then when the tears were ended, Thranduil lifted his head and stared at her with grace and nodded for her understanding.

“Hannon-le,” Thranduil spoke to her, and then he moved his hand over the fresh ground, and with care and some grief he said goodbye to his Adar.

Elrond watched the whole scene; and smiled to himself, he also noted that young Thranduil might find the one who should be his Queen for his new title as a King.

Then Thranduil returned to the palace, and he could feel the presence of the lady behind him, he turned around, and she froze at her step, while being mortified that she was caught by him.

“My lady? Is there something I could help you with?” Thranduil asked gracefully.

“Aye, I can help you to deal with your tragedy if you wish me to.” Süitruîn replied to her king as she bowed to him lightly.

“How could you help me? My Adar is lost, and I feel so alone, I missed him terribly.” Thranduil claimed to her, and wanting to know the answered that she might give him.

Thranduil scanned her; her hair was black, and her eyes, were gray. Strange, but it is like a color he imagined the sea to be… 

“I could help you, if you let me, my king.” She pleaded to him, and she took a brave step closer.

“Show me.” Thranduil asked her.

She stared at him as she noticed how fragile her king was, she asked, “I will show you inside.”

Thranduil nodded, and let her move her hands softy as they were around his body.

Thranduil walked with her to his room, closing the door after he had entered with her, and locked it.

“What could you do that would take the pain away? The missing of my Adar, the memories, how could you be as certain that you could do it as you say you are?” Thranduil asked her as he stared at her, hoping to hear some good answers, to ease the pain in his heart, and the memories that came up and down in his mind.

Süitruîn walked over to the king, placing her hand softly on his cheek and stroked it, then she moved closer to him, and placed her other hand down over Thranduil’s pants, surprising him, with her gentle touch.

“What are you doing to me, my lady?” Thranduil asked her as his face seemed like he had seen a ghost or the witch-king himself in front of his eyes.

“Only good things, my king,” Süitruîn answered, as she undressed and let the clothes fall beside her naked body.

“What should I do?” Thranduil asked as he stared into her green eyes, he could see more of her beauty, more that he had ever seen of a lady.

“Undress, my king.” Süitruîn answered. She noticed how her king was gazing at her body, and she grinned to herself.

Thranduil did so, with her hands as she helped him undress.

Then he continued staring at her, and finally spoke as he asked; “Now what should I do, and what is your name, my wisest lady?”

“My name is Süitruîn, my king Thranduil.” She answered, and then she lowered herself between his legs, moving her hands over his length, and started to massage it.

“This is feeling so good, do keep on moving.” Thranduil said, seemingly pleased by her act.

She said no more, as she moved her mouth over his length and started sucking it, over and over, letting her king enjoy it, helping him to forget of all the painful memories he had.

“Oh… this feels so good… so… good…” Thranduil moaned with pleasure, his voice shuddered with the joy of her touch.

“Where is your bed, my king?” Süitruîn asked him, as she still moved her hands over his length and sack, massaging it with her soft touch.

Thranduil led her, as he moved his hands over her, caught her breasts, moving over her belly blindly as he finally reached the bed, and let himself fall onto it.

She moved her body between Thranduil’s legs, and sat in front of his cock, while she moved her hands to touch his brown nipples that hardened the minute she moved her finger to touch it.

Moving herself and feeling the pleasure building inside her body. 

She stared at her king, watching as he moaned, and moved his hands blindly to touch his body, to feel her body as well.

When she could feel the violent shaking of her body, she moved faster and faster as she rode on him, she tensed when she felt his cock touched her spot, Süitruîn moaned and yelled as the pleasure took her, letting her head fall back calling her king by his own name.

She could feel the warm liquid from Thranduil’s cock left inside her, she smiled, then she let her body fall over the bare naked body of the king, she moved her lips to kiss Thranduils neck, marking him as her new lover and formal one.

“I love you,” she simply said to him, as she raised herself from his body, and cuddled next to him.

“I love you too, my lady Süitruîn,” Thranduil said to her, moving his hands to feel her body, to touch her more, to feel someone, that he is not alone.

“Hannon le,” Thranduil mumbled over her and then he added with sleepy tone, “It did helps to move those thoughts away, as now all that I can think of is you.”

Süitruîn giggled to herself, saying no more, she let herself fall asleep, as the tiredness claimed her.

~*~

**On the next day…**

Thranduil woke, and could feel the body next to him was still warm and knew someone was still there asleep next to him.

He smiled. At least it was not a dream, it was something that he enjoyed, and she taught him and showed him more then he expected, as he could feel his heart beating faster and harder, realizing she had got into his heart.

A decision soon came to his mind, something that he could say would make his heart be better and better after the lose of his Adar.

“Süitruîn, my lady… I need to ask you something,” Thranduil asked her, as he stared at her with hope and love in his eyes, hoping that she will accept what he is going to offer.

Süitruîn stared at her king, wondering what he could possibly ask her, and say to him, “What is it, my king Thranduil?”

Thranduil moved his hands to cup her face, moving his lips to kiss her, and then he asked with soft voice, “Would you marry me?”

He could see how her face flushed by his question; but he said no words, and he waited for her answer.

Then he asked her different question, “Would you be my Queen?”

“I will marry you, and I will be your Queen as well, my dear Thranduil, as I love you and fell in love with you since we both were elflings.” She confessed to him, as she stared into his eyes, giving him a kiss.

“You what?” Thranduil asked her, and then he continued, “How come I did not know of it? You should have told me sooner.”

“And then what? You never lost my love, Thranduil, as regards to your Adar you should remember him as a great Adar he was to you, of all the good things you two did together, and shared as Ada and Ion.” Süitruîn suggested with grace, she moved her hand to stroke Thranduil’s golden hair, and moved it behind Thranduil’s head, pulling him towards her lips, and kissed him with passion and love.

~*~

**One week later…**

The elves of Greenwood were aware of the presence of the wedding that was in front of them; they noticed as the red carpet showed them that their was hope for a new king to rule them with grace and honor as the late king did, and with a brand new Queen.

Lord Elrond watched with a pleased smile on his face; noticing how happy and content the new king was, he was relieved to know that Oropher’s child did not fall into grief.

Elrond let himself sighed heavily as he whispered, “I did my share to you, Oropher, as you can see, Thranduil finally has a wife, though he would always remember you as you were, always there for him; guiding him, and showing him the way to be a grown elf, and I must say, that you did well, mellon-nin, and may you rest in peace.”

Elrond stared at the young couple, noticing the life that shone in their eyes, he sighed lightly, and then he turned around, leaving the palace with an accomplished smile on his face, leaving Greenwood to enjoy the brand new king and queen.

****

The End!


End file.
